


Like A Good Boy

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, Smutt with no real plot, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't come to tell Rick that he is back from scouting with Aaron. Rick decides to teach him to never do that again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not as hardcore as you might think. All the foreplay is mild. But this is my first time writing a really explicit sex scene so *crosses fingers*

Rick slipped into the minimal space of the shower that was currently running and occupied by Daryl. The bowmen grunted and was about to turn to face him but was stopped. Having strong arms encircled his hips, keeping him faced forward. With a raised brow he tilted his head to the side about to ask what was going on but it never makes it out. 

"You know, it's rude to come back from a three day scouting trip with Aaron and not even tell your boyfriend you're back." Rick husks against Daryl's ear. His voice low and dangerous. It makes Daryl's cheeks heat up and his skin tingles by his ear and where Rick's arms held him. Even with that Daryl managed to retort with, "What? Thought we eloped?" 

Keeping one arm around Daryl's waist he moved his other. Hand grazing Daryl's lower back before moving lower and swatting one of his ass cheeks. The force of it wasn't expected and it made Daryl yelp, followed by a low rumbled moan. "I didn't ask for back talk Dixon. I'm here to hand out punishment."

"Oh yeah Officer?" Daryl couldn't hold back the snark. It was rewarded with another rough slap to the same ass cheek. Harder this time, causing a wave of pain to roll over him. Though Daryl just moaned again, his body jerking forward before sinking back into Rick. 

"That's right. Gonna' make sure you never forget coming to see me when you get back again." He growled close to his ear, another slap coming to his ass cheek. Knowing it would be sore before long if he kept up his brutal slaps. "Make sure you remember what happens if you do." 

Daryl was silent aside from small whimpers and gasps. "You understanding me Dixon?" The sound of his last name rolling so devilishly off Rick's tounge made Daryl hard.

"Yes." He managed to breath out then. Yet another slap comes, "Yes, what?" Rick growls again. 

"Yes, s-Sir." Daryl finally gets out. Pressing his ass back against the curve of Rick's hard cock. To think Rick was really getting off by this made Daryl's head spin.

"I'll have none of that." Rick grunts, his voice falters just a bit as he pulled his own hips back away from Daryl's ass. Even though his dick protested the action. It causes Daryl to whine out in fustration. "And don't even think about touching yourself." He warns the bowmen. 

He shifts them so Rick was still behind Daryl, but now the rednecks front was pressed  
Up against the wet tiled wall of the shower. Aside from his hips that was arched back.

"Good boy." Rick praises and it goes right to Daryl's cock. "Now open yourself up for me." He orders taking a small step back. 

"Yes, sir." Daryl rasps. Moving so only his upper chest/shoulder area was pressed to the wall. His face to the side though his eyes were closed. Daryl reaches back both hands so he could grab his own ass cheeks. Pulling them apart and exsposing his hole to Rick. His cheeks were red and Rick wants to chuckle, not sure how Daryl could look so innocent when he was said worse things during sex then Rick. Though Rick could admit the shy thing woked for him.

"Good, boy." Rick runs a his hand down Daryl's back until his figers were brushing over his warm pucker.

Daryl shivers and moans, hips slightly pushing back on the fingers. Already eager to feel Rick inside of him. 

"You're so eager. So ready to be fucked aren't you?" Rick grins proudly at the other, finger tips brushing over the others entrance still. Careful to not add any pressure that would give Daryl relief just yet. Daryl nods a bit too quicky, his fingers gripping his cheeks a bit tighter. "Say it." Rick orders.

"I... I want ya' ta' fuck me Rick." He says as if he were sighing. "Hmm, is that all?" Rick questions reaching up to grab the bottle of water proof lube they had picked up.

"I... want ya' ta'..." Daryl breath hitches almost violently as Rick presses a now slick finger over Daryl's ring of muscles. "Yeah?" Rick says urging Daryl to finish his sentence. 

"Fuck... ta' fuck me hard, wanna'..." A moan escapes him as Rick dipps his finger into his body. "... feel ya' fer days." The bowmen finishes in a high pitched moan.

"I think I can do that for you, but you're gonna' need to be a good boy for me okay?" Rick questions, leaving his finger all the way inside Daryl's ass. Though he slightly twists his wrist, finger feeling around. "Can you do that for me?"

Daryl nods and Rick moves his free hand to grip Daryl's slim hip. "Use your words." Rick orders, gripping his hip so tight his nails dig into flesh.

"Y-yes..." Daryl yelps, "... I can do that fer ya' Rick, I can be a good boy. Please." He begs, his accent just slightly thicker as he grew more aroused.

"I don't know." Rick says trying to sound as if he didn't believe the other. "I'm gonna' go slow Daryl. I'm gonna' make you come on just my fingers. Then I'm gonna' fuck you, make you come again on my cock. Think you can really be a good boy through that all?" Rick's tone was low and husky. Leaning forward just a bit to make sure Daryl could hear him.

His finger now pumping in and out of Daryl's ass. He was tight, so deliciously tight . Despite the fact that they had sex just a few days ago. 

Feeling Daryl's mucles fluttering and tensing around Rick's finger. He could tell Daryl wanted more, the bowmen was always so desperate to be full and stay full. It suprised Rick after they got into the grove of things. He figured Daryl was making up for the years without it. Either way Rick loved it, loved how easy it was to get Daryl to beg. To get Daryl on his knees taking his cock in his mouth when they could only spare a few minutes alone. To come back home to find Daryl face down ass up fucking himself open for Rick. It made him feel like a teenager again, everything so new and exciting. 

"Y-yes, I promise. I'll be a good boy, Sir." Daryl gasps out almost in fustration that Rick still only had one finger in him.

"Good." Rick grunts pulling his finger out until only the tip was in the other. Prodding his slightly loosened entrance with a second finger. "This is what good boys get." He adds in. Pressing now two fingers deep inside the bowmen. His body tries to reject the fingers on reflex, but soon he was relaxing and moaning. Hips twiching as a sigh fell from his lips.

"So good, sir." Daryl pants, face still pressed to the wall. His hands still holding his cheeks apart for Rick. His knuckles going slightly white and Rick wonders if Daryl will leave bruises on himself. The idea makes his cock twich with excitement. 

He pumps two fingers into Daryl now, feeling him opening up so quickly. Muscles flexing as if Daryl's body was trying to suck his fingers in even deeper. "Fuck." Rick mutters under his breath as he tired not to think about how good that would feel when he finally sunk his cock deep into Daryl.

"Is it good Daryl? Because you feel fuckin' great. Your needy hole just sucking me in. It's begging to be fucked." Rick knew how much Daryl loved dirty talk. It was something Rick had found he liked. Lori really wasn't too much into it, aside from the normal stuff. With Daryl, Rick found the dirtier it was the more the other got off on it. And Rick found he liked that, liked being able to say things like that without being judged. 

"Yes, ah..." Daryl moaned, "s'it wants ta' be fucked b-bad Rick." His will power was dissolving quickly, the bowmens hips pressing back to meet each thrust of Rick's fingers. 

Rick loved seeing Daryl fall apart. To be able to watch his 'tough guy' mask fall away to the beautiful needy man Daryl could be. Happy that Rick was the only one thay could see him this way. Who would ever see him this way.

Rick repeats the action off pulling out until his fingertips were still in. A third and final finger prodding at Daryl's opening. 

Blue hues are fixed on where his fingers were sinking back into Daryl's wonderful body. "You look so good like this Daryl. So fucking sexy." He doesn't go slow now that he has three fingers in the man. Thursting hard and deep into Daryl's body.

It makes Daryl squirm. Rick's hand on his hip stopped him from thrusting back anymore. Hooking his fingers Rick found the mans prostate. Daryl lets out a loud cry of pleasure, seeing stars behind his eyelids now. His cock unbelievably hard, red and pulsing as precum leaked out. He wasn't going to last much longer. Not after so long of missing the feeling, not with Rick going hard and hitting his sweet spot over and over.

"You're gonna' come I can feel it Daryl. Hmm, gonna' come hard on just my figures?" Rick questions not letting up his pace, though his arm mucles protested. He could ignore it for now.

"Yes!" Daryl cried out body jerking at the same time. "Yes?" Rick questions a devilish grin on his lips. 

"Yes... gonna' come Rick. It feels so good, love havin' ya' inside me." His sentace broken up between moans and small cries of pleasure. Good thing no one was home.

"Yeah good boy, Daryl. Come for me." Rick pants a bit. He was so worked up just getting Daryl off like this, he couldn't imagine he would last very long when he finally got to put his dick in Daryl.

Daryl arches and lets out a low strangled sort of cry. His cock twiching as he comes. His body jolting as a hot sensation overwhelms him. His knees automatically buckling, his body trembling. Rick is quick to wrap his arm around his waist to keep him up and supported mostly on the wall. Daryl's hands falling away from his ass so he could grab the soap dish for balance. 

Rick removes his fingers carefully, wrapping his other arm aroud the other males chest. "Such a good boy." Rick coos, pressing soft loving kisses to Daryl's neck and back. Rubbing his hands slowly into his skin. "So good." Rick says between kisses. 

Daryl's breath evens out slowly, allowing Rick to support most of him.

They stay that way for what feels like forever, though it shouldn't have been more then a few minutes. Soon Daryl was supporting himself, though there was still a light trembling in his limbs. Rick still stroked over his skin, lips leaving kiss where he could reach. Mumbling sweet things to him.

"Rick?" Daryl questions in a soft tone, "Hmm?" He hums content with how they were. Unawre he was rubbing his still hard cock along the crack of Daryl's ass.

"Ya' gonna' fuck me or what?" His voice was a little too eager for someone who just came and looked like he was about to pass out a few minutes ago.

"Oh? Ready for my cock are you? My fingers not enough?" He chuckles into the back of Daryl's neck and he feels him shiver.

"Yes, I want your cock in me." This wasn't Daryl 'playing along' like before. It was what he wanted, and it sounded like he was already getting frustrated it wasn't happening. 

As much as Rick liked to play games, to make Daryl beg. He wasn't stupid enough to think he was in control when they had sex. Daryl called the shots even when he was the one being fucked.

"Well you were real good." Rick hums reaching out for the lube again. Daryl quickly resuming his earlier postion. His top half pressed to the wall, ass out and his hands holding his cheeks open for Rick. 

Though now Daryl's pucker was losened. His cheek bruised and red from where Daryl held himself open before. The sight made his cock twich with delight. 

Rick was quick to slick himself up, jerking his cock a bit. It took much of his will power to not just jerk off and come on Daryl's back. 

He knew Daryl would be angry if he did though. So instead he kicked Daryl's feet apart a bit more. This way they were lined up, one of the good things about them being almost the same height. 

One hand moving to Daryl's hip again as his other still held his cock. Not bothering to gentle as Daryl was already streached and impatient. Considering the way he was looking back at Rick now. 

With one quick thrust he was fully inside Daryl. They moan in union. The streach burned a bit, but it was over taken by the plasure of Daryl's oversensative insides pulsing around the hard mucle inside him. 

Rick takes a moment to calm down. Knowing he would come too soon if he didn't. 

"Fuck Daryl your're still so tight. So perfect." Daryl whines at the praise. Hips pressing back to get him in a little deeper. 

Rick's holds Daryl's hips with both hands now. Pulling out and using his hold to pull Daryl towards himself every time he thrusts into him. 

"R-Rick." Daryl gasps, limbs shaking a bit more now. Rick not bothering to go slow, fucking into Daryl hard and deep.

Grunting Rick can no longer find the words to speak. Lost in the sensation of Daryl wrapped around his cock. Heat building in the pit of his lower belly. So Daryl picks up the slack.

"Fuck, Rick yer cock feels good." He groaned out. Rick's breath hitches not only from his words but the way Daryl clenches around him. 

Daryl's cocks hard again, as Rick angles perfectly and starts to hit his prostate. His hips flater though, and Rick is now mostly using Daryl for support. 

"Yes.. fuck... hader." Daryl whines out and moves his hands. One going to the wall for support as the other moved to wrap around his dick. Jerking himself off in time wth Rick's thrusts, that were still hitting his sweet spot.

Before long Daryl came for a second time, his body shuddering violently. A sound leaves him at the same Rick's does. They clash and soon Rick was seeing stars, coming deep in Daryl. Still thrusting as he rode his orgasm out.

It doesn't last too long though, soon they were both sliding down to sit awkwardly on the bathtub floor. The water gone tepid still falls over them. Rick slipping out of Daryl in the process. 

The bowmen leans over to shut the water. Grunting from the pull of his sore muscles. 

"Hmm." Daryl shifts himself and pulls Rick to his chest since he was now straddling the curly haird mans lap. Strong arms wrapping around his neck, Daryl can feel Rick's hands moving up over his back.

"I promise ta' let ya' know when I get back next time." He offers in a small voice. "You better." Rick says trying to sound tough but he faild miserably. It makes Daryl chuckle .


End file.
